narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro Nakatomi
Kuro Nakatomi ''' is a member of the Nakatomi clan and a member of Triple Heaven. He is known as the '''Warrior of the Shinigami, due to the contract with the Shinigami. Background Personality From the first look, he is very easily predictable person. A simple smile always put up on his face, his forehead without any creases, and his head always held high. Never showing any rude attitude towards strangers, and one of those person who leave an extraordinary first impression on the people who he meets. His usual conversations ending in a laughter, someone who really believes that spreading happiness could be the key to inner peace of mind. All these qualities just adds to his leadership skills, along with mercy and compassion. Never taking harsh measures in serious situation, instead thinking it throughly with every possible way of coming to a solution that avoids fight and unnecessary bloodshed. But indeed a man of pride. The only thing that could trigger his emotions if someone tries to steal or harm the pride and glory. Appearance Abilities Gengan At a young age, Kuro was stated as being a true successor of the Gengan, developed and mastered by the age of seven. He reached the stage where he could even have his gengan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Kuro is known and praised for his use of the first circles ability to find weaknesses in objects. Using the Shatterpoint Technique he gained the title Black Shatter Point by his enemies. Dispite being a master in the use of the Shatterpoint Technique, he has shown great skill in using the other abilities of the gengan. From being able to use the second circles processing abilities and reacting quickly to seeing in all directions with the fourth circle. Ame proposed that since he has mastered all of the abilities he is able to use the Verethragna jutsu, though he stated he cannot. Shingengan Kuro unlocked his Shingengan at the age of 13, and like his gengan he is stated a being a true successor of it. Unlike most who's shingengan takes a different appearance from the gengan, his does not. Instead it retains it appearance from its gengan state, the only noticeable difference being it his sclera are black and his iris are purple. With his Shingengan he is able to use the Order of Time jutsu, which allows him to alter time by manipulating within a given area. Using this jutsu he can rewind, stop, resume ,and fast-forward time, he is able to use this jutsu upwards to five times before he must allow his eyes to rest. Nature Transformations Taijutsu Much like is nature transformations, with the intensity of his training , Kuro has conditioned his bones to a degree where they can crush stone to a certain limit. With the countless days of training during the night, he is able to take down any who are on equal footing with him in hand to hand combat. His intense training allows him to fight so efficiently against an enemy without the use of his incredible strength. Kuro's long, firm fingers allow his strikes to be incredibly when striking a certain spot such as a pressure point or an organ. Kuro's strikes are so pinpoint and deep that he can actually strike a heart in between two ribs when angled right, and this is actually his signature kill shot. Edward has many times able to take down an enemy by simply jabbing his fingers in between two ribs deeply and striking the heart, causing immediate severe cardiac arrhythmia followed by a fatal heart attack. Shinigami Mode Shinigami Mode is Kuro's most used ability after forced to make a contract with the Shinigami. Upon activating this jutsu his body mimics that of the Shinigami and allows him to use what as known as Shinijutsu (Art of Death), while in this mode he looses access to his other jutsu and his gengan. This cuases him to rely on the abilities of Shinijutsu, though he states this is more the enough. One such shinijutsu allow him to see those who are better targets another allows him to create a slave from a captured soul or release a burst of fire. Kuro stated that since making the contract, he can feel the Shinigami on those who are about to die. Quotes Trivia Category:omn Category:OmniKaiser Category:Shinigami